Carry You
by Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis
Summary: Little Song fic on Carry You by Jimmy Eat World, Adam is reflecting on his complicated and cursed to death relationship with Jericho. SLASH!


AN: Hey guys! I dunno what's up with me but i just started writing fanfics again and it flows like , i don't even have to think about it, so here's another slash again!

Song's by Jimmy Eat World . Its from Adam POV and... i guess that's all, was feeling like having a piece of Jericho ^^ Sorry for any fault i left there, just lazy right now lol.

**Carry You**

_When I know I'm all alone  
I say your name slowly  
And I know that I'm alone  
But I carry you _

I know we weren't met for each other. Even thought i really was addicted to him just like he was to me. Just saying his name out loud gives me chills. But the thing is that, we just don't mix. It always ends up in fights and arguments. Its sucks, he's an asshole and so am I. We can't coexist. We're just both too much obstinated and arrogant.

You know, he's still always in my head, in my heart, as corny as it may sound. He's everywhere I go. I can almost feel his hand in mine.

It makes me sad that we just can't get along. Caus, god, i had the time of my life with him! Everytimes i go to sleep at night, all i can see under my closed eyelids are all those time we were together, all those time where for a few moments, life was perfect.

But still, its just... Doesn't work.

More time passes, it becomes more and more obvious.  
_  
Does it feel good like the memory  
When you try some history  
It's a dream to come around  
The rule doesn't bend,  
Because the taste doesn't taste the same again_

It's easy feeling righteous when removed  
All you'll get is what you wanna hear  
It hurts because it should  
How else am I to make it clear? 

I feel like i'm missing a part of myself, but it hurts even more to be with him and argue all the time about the more stupid things. Our egos are just too big. We can't compromise anything. We just can't become what the other need.

Its was amazing. But we have to move on, now.  
_  
I could never be the one that you want, don't ask.  
Well, here's to living in the moment  
'Cause it passed. _

But still, from time to time, i just need to sit with him and talk, or just let him hold me, kiss me. Make love to me.  
_  
Maybe your lie is what I need sometimes  
You told the most and best of anyone  
You said to "keep me in your pocket"  
So I carried you _

Not an ' I love you', not an ' I miss you'. Just actions, they tell so much more than world ever could.  
_  
You better choose your words carefully  
Because I'm not your anything  
Gonna stay here in my place  
And you'll stay in yours because  
Your only good is what you're good for_

I pace around the room to spend the time  
Waiting while the burning pictures fade  
One thing to make your mind  
And another to say it's me  


My thought are interrupted just there by a knock on my hotel room's door.

Door's not locked!

And here comes in the blond my thoughts were roaming about.

Hey Adam,

Hi Chris.

I, uh, i just wanted...

It's ok. Come here.

I open my arms wide and he slides right betweem them, resting his head on my chest.

Just needed to see you.

It's alright, i was wondering if i should come to see you anyway.

_  
I could never be the one that you want, don't ask.  
Well, here's to living in the moment  
'Cause it passed, it passed._

I'm still carrying a little hope that  
Maybe things could be different now  
Is that so wrong, is that so wrong, is that so wrong?  


Adam... I know we went trought this like hundred times but...

But?

But I don't care if we fight all the time! I don't care if we're just no good to each others! I NEED you.

_  
Would I see you tonight  
At a place we'll go  
(going through the motions, they lead to rhythm motion)  
I wanna make things right  
Before time runs out.  
(it was like you said, the taste don't taste like it should)  
Roll down the windows  
Let the cold air come in  
Slap my face just to feel, to feel you somehow again, again  
_

I run my right hand throught his short hair, the left one circling his jaw. I leaned forward and just kiss him. With every piece of passion bruning throught me.

_  
I could never be the one that you want, don't ask.  
Well, here's to living in the moment  
'Cause it passed._

I could never be the one that you want, don't ask.  
Yeah, here's to living in the moment  
'Cause it passed.  
_'Cause it passed, it passed, it passed._

- I need you too, Chris.


End file.
